<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ray of Sunshine {Darkstache and Oneshots} by The_Fictional_One</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999470">Ray of Sunshine {Darkstache and Oneshots}</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fictional_One/pseuds/The_Fictional_One'>The_Fictional_One</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actor's an ass, Actor's hurt tho, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dark is a bean too, Darkstache - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other, Wilford's bean, there might be smut eventually idk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:29:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fictional_One/pseuds/The_Fictional_One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A crap ton of little one-shots and drabbles I made for Markiplier and Jacksepticeye egos! Mostly Darkstache/ Markiplier's Egos, hope you like it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>DarkiplierxWilfordWarfstache, darkstache</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Rocky End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one is pretty short, but I think it works for the prompt I used, enjoy!</p><p>Warning, implied sex ig-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Leave, before we wake up regretting what we've done..."<br/>
William's voice said quietly but sternly late one Summer's night. There was a commotion on the other side of the bed at his words and a shuffling as the only other person in the room and house got dressed, only pausing to turn around and look at the Colonel, giving him a soft smile before leaving the man alone with his thoughts as he laid back on his pillow. If Mark found out about this- any of this- he'd be pissed, to say the least. William sighed and rolled over, closing his eyes. He didn't know if these late-night romps would be a regular thing, but secretly, he hoped that they did. He enjoyed spending time with Celine, but then again, she was a married woman. He let his thoughts melt away as he drifted off to sleep, oblivious as to what was going on back at Mark's Manor.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Celine did her best to act as though nothing was wrong, even though this outing had been her third in the past two months. She took a deep breath and put on a smile as she entered the house, knowing Mark was waiting up for her, as she had told him she was taking a walk around town and going shopping; a blatant lie, but it always worked and her husband never seemed to grow suspicious of her. She let Benjamin the Butler take her coat as she walked to the living room to see Mark sitting on the couch in his day clothes, frowning slightly as he turned to greet Celine. 'Oh shit, he already knows', she thinks as he started speaking, "Welcome home, Celly (a nickname she didn't care for- coming from his mouth, that is), I take it you had a nice stroll around town? You've been going out quite frequently lately..Do you take me for a fool, my dear?" 'Oh, he definitely knew, judging by that tone.' She shook her head in response, sitting down beside him, keeping a couple of feet between them as she normally did. He sat up straight and watched her with skeptical eyes, "Why didn't you tell me?" He finally asked after a solid minute of silence. Celine winced and dropped her cheery facade, looking up at her husband, </p><p>"It wasn't meant to go this far, I swear.." Mark simply scoffed and crossed his arms, chuckling softly, "You honestly think that matters? It still went too far. You went behind my back with my best friend- with William, then proceeded to lie about the whole affair, Celine!" The woman shut her eyes as she heard Mark speak. When next he spoke she could hear the wrath in his voice, She didn't even need to look at him to know that tone, "How typical. The star gets cheated on by his wife with his best friend. Suppose you can't trust anyone, now can you? What does he have that I don't? I certainly can't think of anything. You're going to leave me, just like everyone else, aren't you? I can't lose you, Celine..What must I do to keep you? I'll give you anything, money, riches, you name it-" He only stopped when a wedding ring was thrown at him. He looked down at it then up to his wife, who was standing up now, back turned to him. His heart sank as he realized what she was doing. No, this couldn't be happening, she wasn't going to leave him just like that, right? "You honestly think that's going to make me stay? No, I'm leaving. I should have left your sorry ass a long time ago, Mark. No more excuses, no more hiding. Goodbye." Celine huffed as Mark tried to talk her out of it, his words falling on deaf ears as she grabbed her coat and purse and left the Manor, slamming the door behind her. Mark felt tears come to his eyes and roll down his cheeks as he collapsed onto his bed, the spot beside him cold and empty. Where did he go wrong?...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I Want to Hear You Sing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilford Warfstache walked about the Manor, looking for a certain man. Why was he looking for Dark? Wil just wanted to talk to him, as he's quite bored at the moment. He found Dark in the backyard on the grass underneath a large oak tree and reading. He smiled and walked out to meet them. He sat down beside the monochrome demon and looked over their shoulder, reading the book, which looked to be Jekyll And Hyde. Dark noticed Wil's presence and flipped the page, glancing over to him, but remaining quiet for the time being. Wil climbed up into the tree and sat on a low branch so he could still talk to Dark, "So, why are you out here? There's a chilly breeze going around you know, Darky." The demon looked up at him and answered in their echoing voice, "Other than the wind, it's a warm day out. I don't hate the sun, Wil." The mustached man chuckled and nodded, "I know you don't, gumdrop, I'm just trying to strike up a friendly conversation!" He hummed, kicking his legs in contentment as Dark nodded and looked back down at their book, continuing to read. They enjoyed the sound of Wilford's voice, especially when singing, though they knew he thought the same about their voice. Dark didn't think the same. They thought their voice was dreadful, with all the effects it has gained since they have come into being. With all the ringing and echoing, they could barely hear their actual voice. It was dreadful in their eyes, despite what Wilford has repeatedly told them. </p><p>Dark stopped reading, though they continued to look down at the page, having noticed that Wilford had started to sing. It sounded like an angel's voice to them, the opposite of theirs. The demon leaned back on the tree and rested their head on the trunk, closing their eyes and focusing on Wil's voice. The singing man looked down, noticing the absence of flipping pages to see Dark. They're relaxed? That's new..Well, he oughta keep singing since Dark seems to be enjoying it! And so Wilford continued his songs, looking down to check on Dark and talk a bit every so often.</p><p>~~~</p><p>It was now evening, 4 hours have passed as the two talked every now and then, though keeping to themselves. Wilford had since stopped singing and slid down and sat beside Dark, taking the book out of their hands and replacing it with himself, plopping down in Dark's lap with a giggle. He raised a brow as Dark huffed, lightly pushing Wilford, but not really trying to get him off them, as it wasn't that forceful. This just made Wilford lean against Dark even more, looking up at the demon somewhat smugly. He then started singing under his breath, grabbing the book and reading it himself, essentially using Dark as a chair. Dark listened to Wilford somewhat contently, singing under their own breath (though it was more like mumbling) when Wilford started singing at normal volume. Wilford heard their voice and abruptly stopped singing, letting Dark sing for a few seconds once his voice was gone. When Dark realized they were being listened to they stopped singing and just looked down at the grass beside the pair, brow furrowed and frowning slightly, "Aw, c'mon Darkling, why don't you sing? I only ever hear you hum, or playing the piano!" He semi pouted, making the greyscale being he was sitting on sigh and pinch the bridge of their nose, "Wilford, you know I'd prefer to not sing. There are reasons why I don't, same reason as to why I am quiet," He nodded, "I know that, but I don't mind your voice, and you know this too! I just want to hear you more often, you know." They were somewhat surprised by this, but they shook their head. "No, Wil..I would rather not, I think it's quite annoying.." They of course were referring to their voice, not liking how it's changed by any means, nor how it could change on a dime for seemingly no reason. Wilford sat up and looked Dark in the eyes, suddenly more stern, "Well, I don't mind your voice, in fact, I quite like it. Sure, the ringing gets annoying, but who cares? Not like you can just flip a switch and suddenly all that's gone. You may not like your voice, but I want to hear you sing!" He relaxed and smiled as Dark sighed deeply, looking down at Wilford and examining his face for a moment before closing their deep crimson eyes and nodding. </p><p>"..You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away..." Wil cocked his head to the side, smiling as he listened to Dark sing, frowning slightly once he listened to the words and rolled them over in his mind a few times and feeling his cheeks heat up slightly with a blush as he took in their meaning coming from Dark. The demon then opened their eyes once they had finished singing, raising a brow and smirking ever so slightly once they saw Wilford's face, knowing why he was somewhat flustered at the moment. They watched as he looked down and to the side, not looking up at Dark. "What's wrong, Wil? Do you enjoy hearing my voice that much?" They leered, making Wil shake his head. They chuckled and lifted his head up, holding his chin gently. Wilford moved out of their grip and just hugged them, burying his face in Dark's chest as to hide his blush. Dark smiled slightly and let him, loosely hugging him back as they looked down at him, then up at the now night sky. They stayed like that for a long while, Wilford eventually falling asleep in Dark's arms, smiling contently.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Hot Cuppa Fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning, mentions of death/murder!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dark jolted awake in a cold sweat around midnight. They looked around the room, seeing they were back in their own bedroom. The demon let out a sigh of relief, glad to be back in the waking realm. They shook their head and checked the time before standing up and pulling a robe over themself along with some slippers and walking out of the room, surely a certain someone would be willing to talk to them, right? </p><p>After a short walk down the hall of the quiet house, they came to Wilford's door, opening it and silently walking inside. Wil was asleep in his bed, unaware of the man who just walked in and sat on the opposite edge of the bed. They shook Wilford awake softly and sat on the bed fully, knowing he wouldn't mind. He opened his eyes and groggily turned over to see Dark. He sat up and rubbed his eyes as he slowly woke up. He leaned against the pillows propped up on his headboard as he spoke, sounding quite tired, </p><p>"Mm...Good morning Darkling..Is it even morning? Who knows..What I want to know however is why you're up at this hour?" When the other didn't answer he frowned and thought for a moment before snapping, "You had another nightmare, didn't you? Thought so..Wanna talk about it over a warm cup of tea?" They nodded and Wil got up, throwing an oversized t-shirt over himself before taking Dark's hand and walking downstairs, sitting the greyscale demon down in an armchair while he made them both some hot tea and giving it to Dark, sitting in a chair across from them and curling up. Dark looked at the tea in their hands and took a sip before looking over to Wilford and thinking for a moment. They knew they should tell someone about what had awoken them, but they almost didn't want to relive it. Almost. They took another drawl of their tea before taking a deep breath, </p><p>"You are correct in guessing it was a nightmare that woke me up..It..Was about a lot of things, but mostly how 'I' died.." They paused when Wil's expression turned from tentative to concerned, probably concerned as to why they were saying this, "Multiple times in fact. One by falling off a balcony and breaking my neck..Another by conducting a seance..And the third was being forced into limbo, into a new body...My dream was normal at first, it seemed like a memory- a good one..But then everything just went awry so quickly and..death flashed in front of me and I had to wake up. And if you're 
 going to tell me, I'm not going back to bed...I'm not tired anyway.." They muttered, drinking the rest of their tea when they had finished speaking.</p><p>Wil looked mortified and confused for a few moments before he shook his head and placed his mug down on the coffee table, expression shifting to a small smile. He walked over to Dark and hugged them, "It's okay, I wasn't going to make you do anything, Darkling. Sure sounds like one hell of a night terror, but that's all it was..A nightmare of things long gone so no reason to worry about it now, eh? Just relax for once Darky you're always so tense." He commented just as Dark cracked their neck, making it sound like they broke it which mildly alarmed Wil but he didn't bring it up. Dark nodded and held Wilford close in a hug, wanting some sort of comfort outside of the constantly bickering twins inside their head. Wil gladly returned the hug, kissing their cheek and snuggling into them contentedly. He seemed somewhat upset but he didn't address it himself, seeming to just want to comfort Dark for the time being. </p><p>After a half-hour, Dark stood up with Wil in their arms and walked back to their bedroom, feeling sleepy now. They set the still awake Wilford down on their bed and laid down beside him, letting the man cuddle them, putting an arm around Wil and closing their deep red eyes. A content smile grew on their face as they felt Wil kiss them again before falling asleep with Wilford falling asleep only after he knew for sure that Dark was, which was a short five minutes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Crash Landing (Kinda a shitpost)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This was for a July Writing Prompts group I was in on Discord for a bit! It's short, but sweet</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yancy was just sleeping in his prison cell when a huge crash was heard outside, jolting the man awake in a panic. He rubbed his head as he had hit it on the top bunk of his bed. He looked out of the barred window in his cell and saw plenty of dust and rubble which was quite curious to him. He left his cell and went out to the courtyard, most of the guards gone from the halls so he didn't have to worry, and even if they were all there they'd probably let him walk around. He stepped into the yard and had to take a few moments to comprehend what he was seeing.</p><p>Before him there stood a broken and wrecked space ship. From where it came, he didn't know but he was about to find out. He was one of the few people who walked up to the spacecraft, going up to the cockpit and looking through it for anyone. He did indeed find someone, a certain chaotic, insane, if not entertaining man. A Jim. Wait, what was a Jim doing piloting a space ship? He pulled him out of the wreckage and looked him over for injuries to which there were none, surprisingly, "Are youse okay? Youse looks likes youse is perfectly fine..Somehow." He said as the Jim dusted himself off, pulling a camera out of nowhere and pointed it at the crashed ship then up at Yancy, grinning as he shrugged, "Jim is perfectly fine! Never been better! Jim doesn't know how he got into that strange flying object, but he managed to land it safely!" Yancy was just more confused by these words as the man crab-walked around the wreckage, filming everything he could, including the prison itself, seemingly making commentary on it all to the non-existent viewers. The prisoner man shook his head and ran a hand through his hair as he watched, looking over to a fellow prisoner, both wearing a confused expression on their faces.</p><p>He helped clean up the prison and parts that had been damaged, the Warden needing to call in the government to get the space ship out of there. Yancy tried looking for Jim afterward but the man was nowhere to be seen, and other than their memories and the space shuttle, there was no evidence he had ever been there. What an eventful day, he thought as he laid down on his bed that evening and drifting off to sleep...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Ghoulish Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilford meets Actor's ghost ig-</p><p>Warning, mentions of murder and suicide and even attempted murder</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilford was sitting in his room in a hanging rope seat with multiple pillows in it. He was swaying back and forth in it, writing in a small notebook and just generally emptying his thoughts onto the paper, keen on remembering them and having the words in case he did end up forgetting. Wil had some memory loss, unable to remember much of his past. Most of the time he wound his own name, so he renamed himself to Wilford Warfstache; a silly name, everyone said, but he didn't care, he liked it. He lived alone, well, he had a roommate but he didn't see him very often. He knew he was home alone at the moment so it came as a surprise when he looked up and saw that his previously closed and latched bedroom door was opened about a yard, though he didn't see anyone in the doorway. </p><p>He stood up and walked over to the door with a furrowed brow in confusion, which only grew more when there was no one to be seen anywhere. He closed the door and turned to make his way back to his rope seat when he saw a red-robed man out of the corner of his eye, looking at the Polaroids that were hanging in rows on his pale pink wall. He turned to get a good look at him and felt his heart skip a beat- and not in a good way- when he saw that the man was transparent as he could see his wall through him, and he was floating about 2 feet off the ground not to mention he didn't even have a full-body, seeming to fade away into obscurity below the waist, below the knees completely nonexistent. Wil swallowed hard and was about to take a step towards the strange man until he spoke, sending shivers down his spine, </p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">"My, what fun we had back then. Laughing, singing, and not caring what drama the future had in store for us. It's a shame that it all had to come crumbling down because of one fateful night, isn't it, my dear William?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>William? Who was the red-clad man addressing? Wilford was the only one home, or even in the room apart from this stranger. He took a couple of steps towards him and cleared his throat, frowning slightly, </p><p>"I'm sorry, but who are you speaking to? I'm the only one here, you know. At any rate, who are you? I've certainly never seen you before in my life, I'd recognize you. Hm..Well, my name is Wilford Warfstache, pleased to meet you, sir." He told the new man, who just chuckled at what he had just been told, turning around to show his face and upper chest/ clavicle, which were covered in bruises, his robe-clad torso looking to have sustained multiple stab wounds, causing Wil to take a step back in surprise. There was no way in hell that this man was alive anymore, not with that amount of damage. Which meant...</p><p>"You're a ghost, a spirit. Who are you and what do you want? The hell are you doing in <em>my</em> room of all places?" He said, instinctively reaching for the pistol that always sat in the back pocket of his brown trousers causing the other figure to smile oddly and tilt his head, bloodshot eyes watching Wil's moving arm curiously, <em>"</em><span class="u"><em>Oh, you don't remember me? Oh, how tragic, my poor heart aches at that. Well since you asked so nicely, my name is <b>Mark</b>. </em></span><em>"</em> This made Wilford pause, staring at this Mark as he tried to jog his memory. It took him a moment, but soon Wil knew exactly who this man was, his breath catching in his throat for a second.<br/>
<br/>
"Mark?.. Oh, Mark! How are you doing lately? You look like you've been to Hell and back, sugarplum..!" He said, walking over to the floating ghost and looking at the old pictures hung up on the wall with a somewhat sad smile on his face, while Mark had a smug almost happy grin upon his. Wil's eyes rested on a picture of the group smiling and laughing at a pool party, playing chicken while Benjamin had taken the picture. He had fond memories from most of the pictures on his walls when he got his memories back. He looked up at Mark and sighed softly, <br/>
<br/>
"You know, they say that everything happens for a reason..But I can't possibly think of any sensible reason you would have done what you did at that party..All I can remember is that we were all having a good time and the next morning you were just..Just gone." The red spirit smirked and turned to Wil, lowering down to look him in the eyes, the smirk turning into a wicked grin as he spoke, </p><p><em>"</em><span class="u">You took my Celine from me, you took everything from me, so I thought I'd just</span><b><span class="u"><em>return the favor</em></span></b><em><span class="u">, short and simple.</span>"</em> These words made Wilford freeze, staring at Mark in disbelief. He shook his head and glared, stepping back from Mark, <em>"<span class="u">Oh, believe me, you ruined my life, William. I'm here to make your life hell. A small favor, if you will.</span>" </em>The man's words were ice cold and filled with malice as he made Wil take another step back and grab his pistol, pulling it out of his back pocket and pointing it at the Poltergeist's heart, Mark making it press against his semi-solid chest and putting his hand on the barrel, holding it there, <em>"<span class="u"><b>Go ahead, shoot and  it'll fix all of this, I can assure you of that.</b></span>"  </em>Wil was about to pull the trigger when he heard the front door open and the sound of someone coming up the stairs. He looked over to his door then back to Mark, who just flashed a wicked, toothy grin that showed off his discolored and poisoned gums and disappeared into thin air. </p><p>Wil quickly lowered his gun and put it away, just barely making it back to his hanging seat and opening his notebook before the bedroom door was opened as a black and grey figure stood in the threshold to the room, their deep red eyes looking over to Wil and gave a very small smile.</p><p>"Wil? Are you okay?" They asked, Wilford nodding and inviting the demon into his room, to which they obliged, sitting on his bed. Wil popped up and sat more in the middle of the bed, sitting crisscross as he explained everything that had happened that day, and Dark listening, providing input whenever needed. The pair talked for hours before Wil got sleepy and fell asleep. Dark kissed his forehead before walking out, smiling to themselves as they closed the door behind them. Something didn't feel right to them, and they knew what happened. So now all they had to do was find and kill that red-clad bastard.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>